Chasse à l'homme
by noour
Summary: Sa véritable allégeance avait été révélé. ELLE était des leur. ELLE les avait trahis. Mais surtout, allait-il survivre ?


Voici un os court en univers alternatif.

je ne sais plus dans quel cadre jamais ecrit cet os, il me semble que c'etait pour un défi prompt avec en thème haloween. pour les conaisseurs, je parle bien des wraiths de stargate Atlantis.

* * *

Severus ouvrit les yeux comme à son habitude cinq minutes avant son réveil. Il esquissa un rictus satisfait et se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre une chemise noire, un pantalon de la même couleur, sans oublier sa fameuse robe de potion également de la couleur de la chemise. Après un passage à la salle de bain, il prit la direction de la grande salle pour aller déjeuner. Il passa par la porte de la salle des professeurs, donnant directement sur l'estrade, et s'installa à la même place que d'habitude.

Il leva les yeux de son bol de café et regarda un instant la décoration : des citrouilles, les fantômes, un plafond magique recouvert de gros nuages, une pleine lune et des chauves-souris. Il soupira intérieurement, se rappelant que ce soir aurait lieu le banquet d'Halloween.

\- La décoration vous plaît Severus ?

Il regarda la personne qui avait eu assez de courage pour lui adresser la parole de bon matin et vit le sourire gai du vieil Albus Dumbledore.

Il remarqua en même temps que la chaise à côté de lui était vide.

\- C'est une simple décoration d'Halloween, il n'y a pas de quoi s'extasier, grommela-t-il. Minerva n'est pas là ?

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour vos collègues, Severus ? demanda malicieusement le directeur.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Mais si je pouvais éviter d'avoir saint Potter sur le dos qui me demande si je sais où est passée sa déesse McGonagall , je n'en serai que plus heureux.

\- Eh bien elle a dû partir tôt ce matin pour une affaire familiale, elle reviendra demain

\- Qui va assurer ses cours ? demanda-t-il plus par politesse que par curiosité

\- Mais vous, mon cher Severus !

Severus manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café et regarda le directeur qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que vous avez déjà assez à faire avec vos classes de potion. Minerva m'a laissé une liste de devoir pour chaque classe et Argus les surveillera.

Severus ne rajouta rien et entreprit de finir de déjeuner. À l'instant même où il reposa son bol, une douleur soudaine le prit sur l'avant-bras portant la marque. Il serra le poing pour s'empêcher de porter sa main à son avant-bras douloureux et vit au même instant celui-qui-a-survécu se frotter le front. La douleur s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, non sans arracher un frisson à Severus.

Si Potter avait mal à sa cicatrice, cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit le maître des ténèbres était extatique, soit il était profondément énervé. Et en connaissance de cause, il pencha plus pour l'énervement.

\- Un problème, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore en le voyant crispé.

Il réfléchit une fraction de seconde puis finit par dire :

\- Il semblerait que Potter et moi avons senti l'énervement d'une certaine personne.

Le grand mage regarda à son tour Harry Potter qui lui-même se massait le front.

\- Est-ce nouveau ? demanda Albus intrigué

\- En effet. Confirma Severus

Pour toute personne les écoutant, leur conversation semblait incompréhensible mais Severus avait très bien compris la question. Albus voulait savoir si c'était la première fois que la marque générait ce type de douleur.

\- Prévenez-moi s'il y a quelconque nouveauté.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, ajouta Severus en se levant.

Il sortit de la grande salle par la porte donnant sur la salle des professeurs et traversa la salle pour rejoindre la froideur de ses cachots.

En attendant que les élèves se rappellent qu'ils avaient cours de potion et cherchent des excuses pour arriver en retard, Severus s'empara d'un tas de copies qu'il corrigea distraitement en repensant au déjeuner. Sa marque n'avait jamais été douloureuse de cette manière. D'habitude, c'était plus une sensation de brûlure mais là on aurait plutôt dit un sort de sectumsempra ou de crucio. Il surveilla l'heure d'un sortilège et s'autorisa un regard sur son avant-bras. Il releva sa manche et se figea en voyant la marque.

D'habitude d'un gris clair, elle était maintenant d'un noir profond, le serpent ressortant clairement sur sa peau blafarde. Il frissonna une nouvelle fois et un mauvais pressentiment s'installa. Il se demanda si le maître l'appelait mais se dit que si c'était le cas, la douleur serait revenue.

Il se força à penser à autre chose et se leva pour aller ouvrir aux premières années de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

Il fit entrer les élèves qui gagnèrent leur place sans rien demander et dans un silence religieux attendirent les instructions pour le cours.

\- Potion d'amnésie. Comme son nom l'indique et dans le cas où vous en douterez, cette potion falsifie la mémoire et vous fait oublier des événements. Instructions au tableau. Dépêchez-vous !

Il passa la journée dans une humeur massacrante, autant à cause de Neville Londubat qui avait réussi à faire exploser et fondre son chaudron en même temps, qu'à cause de la douleur sourde mais persistante de sa marque.

Il alla à ses quartiers et reposa son tas de copies sur son bureau. La douleur de la marque changea pour se transformer en une brûlure insupportable.

Jurant, Severus conjura un patronus pour prévenir Dumbledore qu'il devait transplaner auprès de son maître. Quittant sa robe de potion, il enfila la robe de mangemort, se jeta un sort de désillusion pour ne pas se faire remarquer et sortit de ses appartements. Il fit demi-tour et décida de prendre quelques potions avec lui, n'étant jamais trop prudent.

—

Severus se tenait le dos courbé, seul face à son maître, dans une grande pièce froide aux murs bruts. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre, juste un calme qui ne promettait rien de bon.

\- Mon cher Severus. relève la tête ! ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres.

Toujours agenouillé, Severus releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux gris délavés et le visage inhumain de son maître, Lord Voldemort. À côté de lui, le dos droit, mains posées sur les jambes croisées, se trouvait une femme à en juger par la carrure. Elle avait également une cape de mangemort mais la capuche rabattue sur le visage. Le silence se poursuivait, brisé par les sifflements de Nagini qui tournait autour de de lui, comme un aigle à la recherche de sa proie.

\- Mon cher Severus, répéta Lord Voldemort en détachant chaque syllabe. Permets-moi de te présenter une personne que tu connais très bien.

Ladite personne se leva de son siège avec grâce et enleva sa capuche, dévoilant ses traits. Severus se figea, glacé jusqu'aux os.

\- Eh bien Severus, tu ne dis rien ? commença la femme. Je t'ai connu plus perspicace.

Elle quitta la cape de mangemort, ouvrit légèrement sa robe sorcière et dévoila sa marque, non pas sur le bras mais sur l'épaule.

Cette femme, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose. Elle était des leurs. Minerva McGonagall était un mangemort ! Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, essayant de comprendre cette vaste plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

\- Puisque tu ne réponds plus, je vais t'apprendre autre chose, continua le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix qui se fit plus grave.

L'atmosphère de la pièce changea d'un coup. Elle se fit lourde, pesante, sombre. Le maître était en colère, une colère froide, la pire de toutes.

\- Minerva me rapporte toutes les informations concernant poudlard ou l'ordre du phoenix.

Le Lord se délecta des émotions qui transparaissaient sur le visage du traître.

\- Il serait dommage de se mettre en travers de mes plans, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne supporte pas qu'on me mente et Minerva m'a fait part d'une information très intéressante. J'avais déjà quelques soupçons mais grâce à ma chère et tendre, ils sont maintenant confirmés. Les souvenirs sont tellement utiles.

Severus sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge en même temps qu'une sueur froide lui parcourait l'échine. Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait le plus peur : la colère de Voldemort maintenant qu'il savait pour sa trahison, la signification de l'implication de Minerva dans l'école en tant que mangemort ou le fait que le seigneur des ténèbres appelle Minerva sa chère et tendre.

\- Quatre ans. Quatre ans que tu nous espionnes pour ce vieux fou de Dumblebore et Potter. tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces sang-de-bourbe.

\- Je ne vis que pour vous servir maître. Je vous jure allégeance, déclara Rogue en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur.

\- Eh bien puisque tu as l'air si convaincu, ricana Minerva, jure sur ta magie que tu n'as jamais rien révélé à l'Ordre du Phoenix sur le contenu de nos réunions.

Severus était au pied du mur. Il savait très bien qu'il allait perdre sa magie et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, et cela signifiait sa mort. Il réfléchit rapidement. Il avait encore sa baguette et savait lancer des sortilèges informulés. Il pourrait toujours se sortir de cette situation rapidement.

Il sortit sa baguette pour faire croire à la réalisation du serment et avant même de pouvoir faire un geste, il se retrouva pétrifié. Il jeta un finite informulé, qui ne le libéra pas. Il jura intérieurement, cherchant le problème.

\- Mon cher Severus, tu es tellement sous le choc de la révélation de Minerva comme mon bras droit que tu as oublié de mettre tes barrières d'occlumens, se délecta Voldemort.

\- Minerva, ma chère, je te félicite pour tes réflexes. Ton sortilège créé est parfait, tu devrais prendre le poste de professeur de sortilège. Le spectacle est diversifiant, mais il manque un peu d'action. Ce serait dommage de le tuer si tôt. Prends-lui sa baguette. Ordonna le lord.

Severus réfléchissait, hagard. Sans baguette cela lui laissait beaucoup moins de sorts possibles.

\- Que le spectacle commence ! rigola Voldemort.

D'un coup, trois personnes transplanèrent devant Voldemort. Ils avaient une peau entre le bleu pâle et le vert clair, translucide, ainsi que des yeux jaunes et des longs cheveux blancs. D'une carrure imposante, ils étaient vêtus de tenues guerrières en cuir. Leur visage était couvert de tatouages mystiques et deux trous en forme de virgule prenaient place de chaque côté du nez, descendant sur les pommettes.

\- Je te présente les Wraiths, le nouveau peuple qui m'aide à la domination du monde sorcier. Personne ne les connaît, tu ne trouveras pas leurs traces dans les livres d'histoire ou de créatures, juste des légendes. S'amusa le lord, fier de son effet. Je suppose qu'en tant que membre de l'Ordre du vieux fou, tu as entendu parler de ces corps de nés-moldus retrouvés vidés de leur magie et morts de vieillesse ?

Severus repensa à la dernière réunion où les Aurors avaient déclaré avoir retrouvé les corps des nés-moldus disparus, la seule différence étant qu'ils avaient au moins 40 ans de plus qu'au moment de leur enlèvement et qu'aucun sort ni potion de vieillissement n'avait été retrouvés dans leur organisme. Le seul indice qu'ils avaient était une brûlure en forme d'ovale, parfois sur le cou, parfois sur le torse des victimes, accompagnée de sang tout autour.

Voldemort se leva de son trône et utilisant sa baguette, il murmura un sort sur le bras de Severus. Il sentit comme un objet s'insérer dans sa peau. Il eut d'abord un picotement puis sentit sa peau se plier, se couper, comme si une lame déchirait les muscles et les nerfs, brisant les vaisseaux, répandant la douleur dans chacune de ses cellules. Il finit par perdre connaissance sous la douleur.

—

Il se réveilla au milieu d'une forêt, avec comme seul objet un parchemin. Il se releva, un bras douloureux et méfiant, il regarda autour de lui avant d'ouvrir le parchemin.

« Severus Rogue,

Tu as changé d'allégeance, tu vas en payer le prix. Ce que nous t'avons mis sous la peau s'appelle un traceur. Tu ne peux pas le retirer. Mes soldats wraith peuvent te retrouver où que tu sois grâce à ce traceur. Si tu fuis, si tu transplanes, ils le sauront et te retrouveront pour te tuer.

En espérant que ta mort soit lente et douloureuse,

Lord Voldemort »

Severus dut relire plusieurs fois le parchemin pour que les mots s'impriment dans son esprit. Il regarda son bras gauche, rouge et gonflé. Oh non ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller. Il analysa la situation, cherchant des signes qui montreraient qu'il était bien dans un cauchemar et non la réalité. Il était dans une forêt touffue, broussailleuse.

Minerva ne pouvait pas être mangemort ! Après tout, elle avait été à Gryffondor et même si ce n'était pas une raison, elle aimait trop Hermione Granger pour adhérer aux idées de Voldemort. Mais une voix au fond de son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Elle montrait de la dévotion pour Dumbledore, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aidé. Elle a offert à Potter en première année un balai. Le même balai que voldemort avait ensorcelé lors d'un match.

Des bruits de branches qui craquèrent rompirent le silence de mort qui plainait et sortirent brusquement Severus de ses pensées. Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette avant de se souvenir que Minerva lui avait enlevé. Jurant une nouvelle fois, il marcha rapidement dans cette forêt inconnue. Il en était sûr, il n'était pas dans la Forêt Interdite. Bénissant intérieurement Merlin d'avoir un parent moldu, il avait quelques bases d'orientation en forêt.

Se sentant oppressé et surtout poursuivi, il accéléra le pas, non sans se prendre le pied dans quelques racines ou branches. Il s'ouvrit la paume sur une pierre et sentit nettement la douleur. Il se figea d'un coup et regarda le sang carmin, couleur de la plaie.

C'était réel. La douleur était présente. Le sang était réel. Les odeurs, les couleurs. Il était dans la réalité et non dans un cauchemar. Cette fois, il en était sûr.

.

Réprimant un tremblement, il se força à courir pour semer ses poursuivants. Il tomba sur un sentier où était présente une table d'orientation. Il s'assura d'être assez loin de ses poursuivants avant de porter son attention sur la carte, carte qui n'était pas en anglais.

Un vent de panique lui monta à l'esprit. Comment pouvait-il transplaner s'il était dans un pays inconnu ? Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Comment allait-on le retrouver s'il était dans cet foret de… Par Merlin tout-puissant, il n'en savait foutre rien. Toutes les indications étaient en langue étrangère, sans qu'il soit capable d'identifier les mots.

Soudain, un poignard s'enfonça dans la table d'orientation. Il releva la tête d'un coup pour rencontrer les yeux jaunes du wraith.

\- Le jeu ne fait que commencer.

Le wraith avait parlé d'une voix métallique, éraillée.

\- La course contre-la-montre ne fait que commencer, rajouta le wraith qui arracha le poignard de la table d'orientation.


End file.
